The Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery (COHRCD) involves projects ranging from pre-clinical studies to translational studies, clinical and behavioral intervention trials, effectiveness research, and health services research. The Biostatistical and Research Design (BARD) Core will tailor support for each study, since each project has specific research design and statistical analysis needs. The BARD Core will provide advice, education, and statistical consulting to all COHRCD projects and investigators. The BARD Core will continue to work with investigators to refine protocols and data collection instruments, will finalize plans for randomization schedules, data management, monitoring, quality control and reliability; coordinate integrating databases from different projects to enable more powerful, unique multivariate analyses; provide statistical consulting for baseline, interim, and final analyses; educate researchers about selecting statistical methods for their research design and analyses and about interpreting the results; foster developing a more comprehensive electronic patient record database in the UCSF School of Dentistry clinics; and promote the development of quality research studies based on pilot projects, on intermediate results on major studies, and on related endeavors from residents, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty via the Clinical Research Center without Walls. Sufficient time and effort should be given to the data analytic aspects of research, as with any other step in the research process. The doctoral level BARD Core personnel have over 70 person-years of collaborative research experience and can adequately fulfill those needs.